SKE48 Members
Introduction Like in AKB48, regular auditions to recruit new members are held, and the future successful candidates, the Kenkyuusei Members (Research Students), take part of a in-training team of members that work as sub and under for the official members in various activities (mostly the Theater Performances). And then, when any of the official members graduate, a girl is promoted to fill the space. They currently have their own stage on the theater. Some members from the 1st and 2nd generations never spent time as Kenkyuusei but rather formed later either Team S or Team KII. The remaining members spent time as Kenkyuusei before they were promoted to teams. Currently all the generations have at least one member in the group. Besides the regular auditions, SKE48 also participates on the AKB48 Group Draft Kaigi to recruit new members. SKE48 Kenkyuusei (1st Gen - 10th Gen) * Bolded names indicate members, which are still active in SKE48 or one of the sister groups. * Italicized names indicate members with pending graduations * The members' pictures are of members who are still active in SKE48 and are listed in accordance to the alphabetical order of members in each generation. '1st Generation' * Announced July 30, 2008. * 16 members formed Team S on October 5, 2008. Members (16): Go Younha, Kitahara Sayaka, Michishige Sayumi, Mori Saki, Muto Mika, Nakajima Saki, Nakanishi Chiyori, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Saho Akari, Sato Sumire, Sekine Azusa, Sengoku Minami, Shimizu Saki, Tanaka Reina, Tani Marika, Umeda Erika * Now in Team KII (1): Nakajima Saki * Now in Team E (3): Nakanishi Chiyori, Sato Sumire, Tani Marika * Now Graduated (11): Umeda Erika, Muto Mika, Sengoku Minami, Sekine Azusa, Saho Akari, Kitahara Sayaka, Shimizu Saki, Go Younha, Tanaka Reina, Michishige Sayumi, Natsuyaki Miyabi * Former Kenkyuusei (1): Mori Saki '2nd Generation' * Announced March 29, 2009. * 16 members formed Team KII on May 25, 2009. Members (16): Hasegawa Moemi, Jang Dahye, Junjun, Kim Jaekyung, Kim Jisook, Kim Soyeon, Lee Jieun, Lee Suhyun, Lee Yezi, Linlin, Mano Erina, Okai Chisato, Sato Harumi, Sudo Maasa, Tasaki Asahi, Washio Reina * Now in Team S (1): Okai Chisato * Now in Team KII (5): Kim Soyeon, Lee Jieun, Lee Suhyun, Lee Yezi, Sato Harumi * Now Graduated (10): Junjun, Linlin, Kim Jisook, Kim Jaekyung, Jang Dahye, Mano Erina, Tasaki Asahi, Hasegawa Moemi, Washio Reina, Sudo Maasa '3rd Generation' * Announced November 1, 2009 * 4 members formed Team E on December 6, 2010. Members (12): Chae Soobin, Fukuda Kanon, Gong Seungyeon, Inoue Rikako, Maeda Yuuka, Miyoshi Ayaka, Nomoto Sora, Ogawa Saki, Sugaya Risako, Tokunaga Chinami, Tsugunaga Momoko, Wada Ayaka * Now in Team S (2): Miyoshi Ayaka, Tsugunaga Momoko * Now in Team KII (2): Inoue Rikako, Nomoto Sora * Now in Team E (2): Gong Seungyeon, Wada Ayaka * Now Graduated (6): Ogawa Saki, Maeda Yuuka, Chae Soobin, Sugaya Risako, Tokunaga Chinami, Fukuda Kanon '4th Generation' * Announced September 30, 2010. * 12 members formed Team E on December 6, 2010. Members (16): Bando Nozomi, Fujii Karen, Hayashida Mahiro, Ishii Anna, Ito Momoka, Kusaba Manami, Moriyasu Madoka, Motomura Aoi, Nakanishi Kana, Sakaguchi Riko, Sayashi Riho, Shimomura Miki, Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi, Yamada Marina, Yamashita Emiri * Now in Team S (3): Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi * Now in Team KII (2): Ito Momoka, Shimomura Miki * Now in Team E (7): Hayashida Mahiro, Ishii Anna, Moriyasu Madoka, Motomura Aoi, Sakaguchi Riko, Yamada Marina, Yamashita Emiri * Now Graduated (4): Bando Nozomi, Fujii Karen, Kusaba Manami, Sayashi Riho '5th Generation' * Announced October 16, 2011 Members (10): Fujiwara Azusa, Fukuda Akari, Hirata Shiina, Katsuta Rina, Matsuoka Natsumi, Miyamoto Karin, Murota Mizuki, Oda Ayaka, Ogata Risa, Yamauchi Yuna * Now in Team S (4): Katsuta Rina, Matsuoka Natsumi, Murota Mizuki, Ogata Risa * Now in Team KII (2): Fukuda Akari, Yamauchi Yuna * Now in Team E (4): Fujiwara Azusa, Hirata Shiina, Miyamoto Karin, Oda Ayaka '6th Generation' * Announced February 28, 2013 Members (11): Aikawa Maho, Aramaki Misaki, Kojina Yui, Kurihara Sae, Miyazaki Sono, Oki Yuka, Suzuki Kanon, Takino Yumiko, Tanaka Miku, Tashima Meru, Uemura Akari * Now in Team S (5): Aikawa Maho, Aramaki Misaki, Suzuki Kanon, Takino Yumiko, Tashima Meru * Now in Team KII (4): Kurihara Sae, Miyazaki Sono, Oki Yuka, Uemura Akari * Now in Team E (2): Kojina Yui, Tanaka Miku '7th Generation' * Announced March 15, 2015 Members (10): Hirose Ayaka, Imamura Mitsuki, Ishida Chiho, Ishida Minami, Jitoe Nene, Kasahara Momona, Nishida Shiori, Nomura Minami, Takase Kurumi, Yamazaki Yuhane * Now in Team S (2): Ishida Minami, Takase Kurumi * Now in Team KII (1): Hirose Ayaka * Now in Team E (1): Jitoe Nene * Now in Team Kenkyuusei (6): Imamura Mitsuki, Ishida Chiho, Kasahara Momona, Nishida Shiori, Nomura Minami, Yamazaki Yuhane Draft Members '1st Generation' * Announced November 10, 2013 Members (8): Arai Yuki, Fukushi Nao, Goudo Saki, Koishi Kumiko, Matsumoto Chikako, Nakamura Mai, Takahata Yuki, Yano Honoka * Now in Team S (1): Matsumoto Chikako * Now in Team KII (3): Arai Yuki, Nakamura Mai, Yano Honoka * Now in Team E (2): Fukushi Nao, Takahata Yuki * Now Graduated (2): Goudo Saki, Koishi Kumiko '2nd Generation' * Announced May 10, 2015 Members (4): Isshiki Rena, Kamimura Ayuka, Mizuno Airi, Shirai Kotono * Now in Team Kenkyuusei (4): Isshiki Rena, Kamimura Ayuka, Mizuno Airi, Shirai Kotono By Team 'Team S Members' 'Team KII Members' 'Team E Members' 'Kenkyuusei' Category:SKE48